


Angel

by Brightgemini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Jade fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

She smiles like an angel. Like she knows nothing of the dark, wretched, evil truths that plagued your lives and for a moment, you believe her. She blushes under your gaze and twirls to show off the white, knee length, halter top sundress she’s wearing. You catch and eyeful of her pink silk panties underneath and bite your lip.

“You’ve been playing with the Alchemizer.”

She stops twirling and faces you, swaying slightly so she can watch the hem of the skirt swish back and forth, “Well, I get tired of wearing the same thing everyday. Sometimes I just want to look pretty. Do you like it?”

“You’re beautiful.” You want to call her to you, to hold her, but she has an innocence about her that you’re afraid to taint with your dirty thoughts and your wrong feelings.

She gives you a soft, loving look, the kind that reminds you that you’re not the only one who feels things you shouldn’t. She cuddles up to you on the couch, pushing her head under your chin so her doggy ears tickle your cheek. You wrap an arm around her and pull her close to your side, your other hand stroking her long dark hair. She places a light kiss on your throat that sends shivers down your spine. “John, I love you.”

“I love you too Jade.” You mutter, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. Somehow, every time you say it, you mean it just that much more then the last time.


End file.
